


Falling to Safety

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is falling, but he's never felt so safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling to Safety

“It’s like the sodding North Pole.”  
  
James suppresses a joke about reindeer.  Better not distract Lewis while he’s driving.  There’s black ice everywhere.  When they arrive, he hurries to the other side of the car, ready to offer a hand.  Instead, he feels his feet slipping.  There’s no time to panic before strong arms wrap around his chest, and Lewis’s sturdy bulk presses against his back.  
  
“Easy, lad.  I’ve got you.”  
  
 _Yes, you do._  A shiver goes through him.  
  
Not surprisingly, Lewis misunderstands.  “I’ve got you.  I won’t let you fall.”  
  
 _Too late, Robbie.  I fell a long time ago._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gift drabble for Baskervwatson on LJ, for the prompt: James Robbie pre-slash Accidental topple on ice.


End file.
